The present invention relates to a head-mounted double motor-driven toy with two rotating attractive articles which may be preferably but not necessarily mounted on top of a child's head.
In prior art, one headgear, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,374, Everett W. Frangos, comprises a helmet, a hoop pivotally mounted on either side of the helmet, and a propeller mounted on the hoop which can rotate and oscillate automatically back and forth over the top of the head of the wearer by a separate drive mechanism. Another attention-attracting unit comprises a head-mountable clasp which carries a light-weight D.C. motor with a small lightweight battery alongside it as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,372, Stephen Lowen. The motor has a shaft which is vertical when the clasp is on the wearer's head, and has connected to it a rod on the opposite ends of which large light-weight ornaments are attached, so that the rod, together with the ornaments, turns about the center of the shaft. However, since the motor and battery are on the top of wearer's head, the center of mass is too high, and the clasp easily becomes loose on the wearer's head when the rotating parts are activated by the motor. To solve this problem, the clasp must be made tight. This usually causes the wearer discomfort.